Take Down Your Walls A Captain Swan evolution
by Oncelover36
Summary: A long Captain Swan book with many chapters, I will TRY to upload one chapter every week. *May contain spoilers near the end of the book. A bit of AU but mostly along with the show.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't follow me, wait 5 minutes and go some firewood or something." Emma wakes up from the same dream she has been having since she and everyone else got back from Neverland. She knew she felt something for that handsome pirate as soon as she kissed him. She doesn't even care what Snow and David think about him at, all she knew is that she cares for him deeply and doesn't want anything to happen to him like Neal, Grham, or even Walsh, especially after the snow queen, made her realise that if she loved someone, that's just one more person that someone could hurt to use against her.

"Mom" Henry walks into her room in her parent's apartment.

"Kid" She stands up off the bed to look him in the face. "How do you feel like going to Regina's for the day?" She asks, unsure of why she really is.

"Can I spend the night with her too? I don't mean I don't want to spend the night with you, it's just that I haven't really seen mom since Neverland."

"Go on kid, it's fine" Emma says chuckling "I'm really busy today anyway" that's a lie. This is her first day off in weeks, but for some reason, there was in the back of her head telling her that she needs to talk to a certain pirate.

"Thanks! I'll go pack my backpack!" Next thing she knows Henry is running into his room and digging through his room looking for his backpack.

"Well don't get too excited kid" Emma laughs through the wall "She might send you back here!"

Henry is smiling when he emerges from his room with his backpack on his back and a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"Whats that?" Emma asks nodding at his hand.

"Just something I made for mom" He continues walking past Emma's room and out to the kitchen when she catches a glimpse of the card and sees one word that makes her attitude change to sadness, _Robin Hood._

"Be careful" She wasn't talking about Henry's safety and he knew it.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me" Henry gave her a warm smile as he walked past the door and turned the handle. He paused when he got there and turned to look at Emma when she spoke.

"Do you want to go to Granny's for some hot cocoa first?"

"No," Henry smiled "You need as much time alone with Hook that you can get, I called mom to come pick me up"

 _Gods, when did he get so grown up!?_ Emma thought.

"How do you know that I'm even going to-"

"First you wake up blushing, then you let me go to Regina's before I've even eaten breakfast THEN tell me I can spend the night. Come on mom, I'm not oblivious.

 _Gods! When_ _did_ _Henry really get so grown up!?_ She thought to herself again.

"And mom," He added "I like him"

"That's not up to you!" She smiled weakly thinking of what it would be like having another man in her life.

"And just this once," He pauses and takes a step closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder "Just try to take down your walls"

"Kid," She gives him a hug "It's not that easy" She gives him another weak smile as a knock comes at the door. Henry pulls away and runs to the door. He opens it finding Regina standing in the doorway.

"Henry!" She squeezes him in her arms before he turns around to face Emma.

"It can be" Henry reaches for the door handle and closes the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

She goes to her room and puts on a light Grey T-Shirt. When she is done getting dressed she takes her phone off of her dresser and opens the closet by the front door. As she takes her red leather off its special spot in the very front of the closet her phone buzzes.

"Hey David" She says into the speaker.

"Hey, I brought Snow down to the station with me this morning. We have some paperwork to do and mostly clean up stuff around the office with the lost boys, so I was just wondering if you wanted to come down for a bit to help out?"

"sur-" Emma hesitates knowing she's been back for two weeks already. C _ome on Emma, don't chicken out this time._ "Actually I'm pretty busy today and I don't think I can make it" She lies "Sorry"

"It's fine, it's just busy work, so Snow and I should be home early tonight.

"Umm.." She pauses, trying to come up with a way out of staying with her parents for the night "I won't be done until late so I'm going to spend the night at Granny's" She hopes desperately he won't see right through her lie as she bites her tongue.

"Are you sure? Did I-"

"No no no!" She quickly stops him "It's not you or mom, I'm just really busy but tomorrow I will be at the station and ill pick up breakfast"

"Okay" He agrees "Well see you tomorrow morning" He says happily.

"Bye dad" She says dragging out the word 'bye' and hanging up the phone and grabbing her keys.

She walks down the stairs, outside of the door, one at a time, hesitating on every step. _Should I really be doing this?_ She thinks. _What am I even going to say?_ Then she speeds up to a normal pace. _It's only a talk, whats the worse that can happen?_

She walks slowly again to her small, yellow bug and opens the car door. She jumps in the car and puts the key in the ignition. She pulls out of the small parking space in the almost empty parking lot and looks at her phone. It's just after eight so she knows that Hook will be awake and be yelling out orders to his new deck hands. She looks back up to the road and starts down the street to the docks.

Emma pulls behind the building by the docks to hide her car so Hook wouldn't see her parked there for so long running over what she is planning on saying. She really does have feelings for him, but she has never been one to express her feelings since Neal.

She unlocks the car door and steps out into the frosty air as a breeze whips her hair behind her shoulders. She sees The Jolly Roger docked in its special spot. Hook reminded her of Jack Sparrow and his ship reminded her The Black Pearl from "Pirates of The Caribean" which is her second favourite movie, her first being "The Princess Bride" which might be why she likes Hook so much considering he always does a small bow and says 'as you wish' everytime she sees him, when really she imagines him saying 'I love you' which makes her light-headed. It makes her heart flutter every time he says this, which is not a feeling she has had is over 10 years since Neal.

"Love?" Emma looks up to see that she has walked to the bottom of the ramp at The Jolly Roger. Hook makes his way down the ramp from his post at the Wheel.

"Killian" She starts, realising that she used his real name of calling him 'Hook'.

"Is something wrong Swan?" Killian asks her as she realises her voice is shaking and her hands are tensed.

"Ya, no, kind of.." She tries to stop herself from studdering "It's just, I thought about what you said" She pauses and moves closer to him "About me avoiding you..."

"I'm sorry" She starts "I just-I like you too much to let you get hurt" Killian takes a step back, a bit hurt.

Emma fills the space again "I love you too much to let you get hurt"

He pulls her closer to him "I have been waiting to hear those words since Neverland" He pulls her close and kisses her lightly on the lips. Emma can taste the saltiness of the sea, but at the same time, she can taste the bitterness of the rum. And she likes it.

"I love you Swan"

* * *

Ok I got the second chapter posted (Yay!) I am attempting to type the third chapter right now so I can post it tonight, but don't bet on it though. I'm watching a movie with my parents so I'm probably going to be typing through that so hopefully I can post chapter 3 tonight also since I won't be posting for almost 3 days. Also, I'm sorry for any misspellings or other errors, my laptop isn't very new (it's not too old either) so the spell check isn't the greatest. For some reason, my laptop doesn't like the word 'mom' and autocorrects it to 'mum' ugh!


	3. Do you remember me!

Oh, my gosh hi! and let me just start by saying that I am SO sorry! do you guys even remember me?! I posted the first 2 chapters to this story while my family was in the middle of packing our house to move. After I posted those first 2 chapters I left about an hour later to go to Denver ( I lived in Nebraska so it wasn't too far) for the OUAT convention in June (Which was amazing!) then after I got back, I had to help my family pack up the rest of our house. Theni just lost track of time and before I knew it I was on the road with two cars, a small trailer, and a truck driving 13 hours away, to move. It has just been so crazy unpacking everything and starting school and being busy but you guys don't care about that stuff;) I would have posted the next chapter by now but it pains me to say, that I lost my journal that I had written all of it in:'( I know it's somewhere and as soon as I find it I will be posting regularly again!


End file.
